In the Dark, There is Light
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Riku and Sora return home to find out that Riku's father and Sora's mother are getting married. Riku learns of a dark secret that had been kept from him all his life, and now doubts himself, and his heart. Comfort comes from three unexpected transfer Students from Twilight Town, Roxas, Namine, and their friend Koori, a girl who knows Riku and his past. SoraxNamine RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Sora and Riku weren't quite sure what to make of the sight before them. They had just returned home from their two year journey that led them across the worlds. When they had went to Sora's house they had found his mother, and Riku's father embraced looking happy as can be.

"Sora!" his mother cried out happily and hugged her only son.

Sora caught in his confusion hugged his mother back, "Mom…it's been so long…I-I'm sorry!"

His mother smiled and blinked away a few of her own tears, "Sora sweetie I'm just glad you're home now. So much has happened I don't know where to start to fill you in."

"It's okay we'll have all sorts of time now" Sora smiled fighting his own tears, "Where's dad?"

The woman looked down sadly, "He's gone Sora…he left after you vanished. But he's not the only one who did…"

Riku seemed to catch onto the meaning, "Dad you don't mean-"

"Yes, your mother left too." He responded promptly.

"That's not like her though!" Riku started.

His father looked down, "Son there is something you need to know, but that can wait for another time. In the mean time we need to talk to the two of you. Since the departure of those two Sadie and I have been seeing each other, and now that the two of you are home…" he turned and looked at Sora's mother and got down on one knee, "Sadie I know we've been through a lot in these last two years, but I now know that my heart fully belongs to you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Sora's mother gasped and quickly hugged the man, "Yes! Yes Erin!"

Suddenly the two looked at their sons, they had completely disregarded their feelings. Sora smiled though and looked at Riku who seemed to give a nod of approval. Neither were quite sure on how well they would adjust to their new "parent", but decided to give it a try for the others sake.

Sadie smiled and looked at Riku gently, "I know you may never see me as your mother, but please give me a chance."

Riku sighed softly, "As long as you make my dad happy I'll be happy to call you my mother. You always were more of one to me anyways"

Sora looked at Erin, "You don't need to worry about me, you were always like a father figure and that won't change now!"

The two adults seemed happy, "Sora, Riku thank you."

"As long as you're happy we're happy" Sora replied and pulled Riku outside with him.

Riku looked over to his friend, "Looks like I'm never going to get rid of you now"

"Haha not anymore" Sora shot back.

The two looked at each other and started laughing, it seemed now though Sora would get his long childhood wish of the two having the ultimate eternal sleepover now. They were going to be step brothers, though they didn't care about that. As far as Sora was concerned Riku was like an older brother to him, granted one that got baited by the darkness, nearly killed him, but found redemption.

"So you're going to be my annoying little brother now, this will be great" Riku teased.

Sora laughed and made a face at him, "Who knew that coming home would be like this. I wonder where they went though"

"Who knows" Riku yawned, "As far as I'm concerned maybe it's for the best. Mom was acting off before everything started anyways. Kept telling my dad that I wasn't even his, I think it almost destroyed him"

"Not his!? No way! You two look almost exactly alike" Sora responded shocked.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, but part of me has doubts. No matter let's just enjoy the time we have before school starts back up. Who knows how much we've missed."

Sora nodded and followed Riku back inside to see that his mother was happily making dinner. Sora couldn't recall the last time he had seen her this happy. What made Sora happier though was that instead of a family of three, there was now a family of four. That night the four of them ate at the table together, and after the meal Erin and Riku got ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can look at houses again" Erin kissed Sadie's cheek.

Sadie nodded, "Alright what do you say around 10 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect" Erin smiled and pulled Riku outside with him.

Riku was completely thrown off guard when his father turned around and hugged him, "Riku, I thought I had lost you- please don't pull a stunt like that again"

"D-Dad" Riku wasn't sure how to react.

Erin pulled away smiling, "Why don't we go home so we can talk. There's a lot I need to tell you"

With more questions on his heart Riku followed his father back to their home, wondering what could have caused his usually composed father to suddenly embrace him like that. Looking up at the night sky he smiled faintly as he recalled which stars were actually some of the distant worlds. He was able to spot Disney Castle, Yen Sid's tower, but his favorite of them all Twilight Town was shining brightly that night. It led his heart to think back to the girl he met at Castle Oblivion, Koori.

The girl was usually soft spoken, but her eyes were as cold as ice when they first met. He could easily remember how her red hair would often hide the ice blue orbs unless she tied her hair back. After the whole ordeal at the castle the two had worked together in order to restore Sora's memories. The only thing on his mind now is what happened to her after his battle with Roxas?

"Riku, welcome home" Erin stated as he unlocked the door and allowed his son back into the foyer of their home.

"Thanks Dad, it's good to be back" Riku responded.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

Shattering Truths

A/N: I do not own Sora and company. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

"Come with me son" Erin pulled Riku into the old study.

Riku still seemed uneasy, "Dad what's wrong?"

Erin sighed and sat down, motioning for Riku to do the same, "Trust me after all this you'll want to sit down. With your mother gone, you deserve to know the truth."

Riku nodded understanding what he was trying to get across and sat down across from him, "So what's going on?"

The older man looked down, struggling to find the right words, "Before she left, she revealed to me that for these last sixteen years I had been living a lie. No, we have been living a lie. The truth is Riku, you're not my biological son."

"W-what?" Riku could barely find his voice now.

"I was shocked too, but that doesn't change anything to me. No matter what you are my son. Any male can create a child, but it takes a real man to step up and be a father, even if that child is not his by blood." Erin got up and pulled his son into a hug, "You will always be my son."

Riku found himself shaking, "Dad, t-tell me…did she say who is?"

"Xehanort, she said his name was Xehanort" Erin sighed.

That name alone caused Riku enough despair that he collapsed in his father's arms. Erin alarmed caught the now collapsed Riku, and took him upstairs to his old room. Sighing softly he played with the silver locks of hair, they were so close to his. That woman couldn't have planned it better to fool the both of them. Deep down he hated the woman, but only felt for Riku his whole world was now probably destroyed.

'If he's my father, then am I destined to succumb to the darkness? I thought I won against it, but now I'm not so sure' Riku thought in anguish.

Neither male was quite sure how long they were left in the dark room, but when Riku came to again his father was still there at his side. Smiling softly the teen took a blanket and wrapped it over his father's shoulders. Looking at the clock it was apparently around 8:30 in the morning due to the birds being heard outside. Sighing he slipped outside and let the warm sun kiss his pale skin, he needed someone to talk to. Pulling out his phone he wondered if she would be up still, taking a chance he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

Riku let out a small sigh, "Koori, is it a bad time? I…I need someone to talk to my world is falling apart."

"Riku, calm down I'm here" Koori seemed more alert now with his distress, "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know where to start… How would you feel if you just found out your father is the actual spawn of darkness, and has tried to destroy you and your friends numerous times?" Riku was starting to panic again.

Koori picking up on the distress tried to calm him down, "Do I need to come visit?"

Riku snapped to, "N-No I don't want you to waste your time on someone lost like me"

"You're not lost!" the girl snapped, "I told you before no matter what you have us to lean on! Riku please…."

"You're right, I'm sorry" Riku smiled weakly, "Maybe I'll see if I can find a way to come visit."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be seeing me soon anyways. I need to go tend to a few things, I'll call you back in a little bit. You know if you need anything, call." Koori lightly nagged.

"I got it" Riku laughed a little as he hung up.

For some reason Koori just had that effect on him, he always felt better after hearing her voice. Just hearing her say that things would be okay meant a lot to him, he almost wanted to believe her. Koori had become one of his closest friends besides Mickey that he knew he could rely on. Sighing softly he went back inside to start making breakfast for himself, what if everything he had been told was true? If he was Xehanort's son, would that mean he would be doomed to be trapped in the darkness forever?

The silver haired teen was pulled from his thoughts as Sora came rushing up to him. As usual the brunette wore that same goofy grin that usually got under his skin. Sora stopped not even asking, he knew something was troubling his friend. Before either one said a word they both nodded and headed towards their old hang out, Play Island.

"So?" Sora asked finally breaking the silence.

Riku sighed and looked down, "Erin isn't my real father Sora... If I tell you this, would you still see me in the same way?"

"What are you talking about!?" Sora demanded confused, "You're my best friend nothing will ever change that!"

"Even when Xehanort is my father?" Riku asked looking out at the ocean.

"W-What!?" Sora fell back, "Are you serious?!"

Riku nodded, "Erin told me last night…I-I'm the son of a monster."

"So?" Sora smiled, "You're still the Riku I know, and nothing will ever change that. Who cares who your real dad is, as far as I'm concerned Erin's your father and nothing will ever change that. Besides, if anyone can resist that kind of darkness, it's you!"

"Sora…" Riku smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Sora nodded, "Anytime, if you ever think the darkness is creeping up on you remember you have us to back you up."

"You're the second person to tell me that"

"Who was the first? Mickey?"

"No, a friend I made somewhere else. Let's just say her and I have a lot in common when it comes to the darkness. She understands exactly what kind of darkness Ansem can cause in a heart, and knows how to change it into strength. She and I both learned how to do so when we went through Castle Oblivion." Riku started.

"She sounds nice, when can I meet her!?" Sora chimed in.

Riku jumped slightly, "I'm not sure Sora, and she's in Twilight Town now."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that Kairi told me we're getting three transfer students from the orphanage there this year" Sora grinned, "Whoever they are I hope they're nice."

"I'm sure they will be" Riku started absentmindedly.

Deep down the teen hoped that somehow his recently orphaned friend would be among the three transfer students. Since her brother's nobody had faded it seemed that she had no family left, and thus when she probably returned home was placed into the system. He felt horrible about the circumstances, but maybe with Xemnas defeated the nobodies would return back to normal people. With school starting within a few days, the group would find out soon enough.

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

The Transfers

A/N: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

"First day back to class" Sora chimed happily.

Riku glared at his soon to be step-brother, "How can you be so cheerful?"

"We'll be able to see all our friends again, and meet the transfer students!" Sora grinned.

"Sora, Riku hurry up or you'll be late!" Sadie called from downstairs.

Riku rolled his eyes and followed Sora downstairs not quite sure what to make of his hyper optimism. Erin and Sadie laughed a little at the boys seeing how they were polar opposites when it came to the word school.

"Now remember two of the transfer students will be staying here with us" Sadie started.

Erin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let the boys figure it out Sadie. We can't coddle them forever."

Sora nodded, "So if you don't need anything…can we go now?"

As soon as the adults nodded Sora grabbed Riku and bolted out the door, not giving the old teen a chance to even think about protesting. The two quickly met up with Kairi who welcomed them with a warm smile, Selphie at her side.

"So are you two actually excited to be back?" Selphie asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, besides I missed everyone! Where's Tidus and Wakka?"

"Playing an early game of blitzball. I swear it's all they want to do anymore" Selphie sighed.

"Sounds like them" Riku yawned and pulled his hair back.

Kairi laughed a little, "Still dread it as much as always huh?"

The silver haired teen nodded, "You could say that. Still curious about these transfer students though."

Meanwhile at the school the three students from Twilight Town sat around in the courtyard waiting for any sign of life. Namine had kept herself entertained though as she continued to draw and talk with Roxas. The two of them had suddenly appeared in Twilight Town, but had made a quick friend who ensured that they would get sent to Destiny Islands.

"That looks great Namine" Roxas smiled as he looked over her shoulder.

Namine blushed slightly, "T-Thanks Roxas. Say where did-"

"I'm still here I just wanted to grab a cappuccino" their companion yawned.

"How can you drink that stuff!?" Roxas asked the older girl.

She shrugged, "Don't know, just seem to like it I guess."

The three laughed a little at the sudden urge for a hot drink. Roxas and Namine looked to Koori and realized that she seemed more approachable in this world. Her eyes were as cold as ice, and her red hair had been styled again to where her eyes were finally visible. When they had first met her she wouldn't let anyone get too close, but now she had become one of their closest friends. Their attention was quickly pulled to the oncoming sound of footsteps.

"And we're here early why?" a voice asked.

"Come on Riku don't be like that, besides you and I haven't been here for the last two years. It can give us a chance to relearn the place!" a voice responded.

Namine and Roxas seemed to perk up, "Sora!"

Sora stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name being called out, "Huh?"

Kairi rushed into the courtyard, "Sora Riku come here!"

The two quickly followed and Sora's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as his and Kairi's nobodies came into view. The two were already in the school uniform and just sitting around as if they had been waiting for others to show up. Namine had been looking through her sketch book, but looked up and smiled warmly at them. Sora felt his heart skip a beat at her smile, it seemed so innocent. Roxas laughed a little noticing Sora's actions.

"How are you two even here?" Kairi asked confused.

"We don't know" Roxas replied.

Namine nodded, "We just woke up in Twilight Town and were thrown into their orphan system. Thankfully we made a friend there who helped make sure we got to Destiny Islands. Though we have no idea where she's run off to now."

Sora pointed to the person behind them, "Behind you?"

"Grah!" Roxas jumped and fell back, "What the hell!?"

Koori laughed, "Sorry, sorry couldn't resist"

Riku's eyes widened when he realized who the third transfer was, "Koori, you're the third one!?"

The red head nodded, "Uh huh, I was going to call, but wanted it to be a surprise"

Before their conversation could continue the rest of the students started to show up and everyone went their separate ways. Each one of them had a different set of classes, but the entire group had art, chemistry, and lunch together. Everyone was starting to settle in though especially for Roxas and Namine who had never attended a school in their life. As the day went on Sora was anxious to learn who would be staying with who. As the last bell rang everyone rushed out and the group of six were the last ones to leave.

"So you're staying with me, Namine?" Kairi asked excitedly.

Namine smiled and nodded, "It seems so, I'm looking forward to it"

Sora smiled, "So that means that you're with us Roxas, and I guess…her too?" he pointed at Koori.

Riku nodded, "Guess it's a good thing our parents found a larger place"

Sora nodded, "I mean with Roxas it's okay…but a girl…I"

"Sora!" Roxas jabbed at him.

For the rest of the walk back home Koori followed in silence, but her hand in Riku's. The two watched as Sora and Roxas rushed head racing one another towards the house. Riku sighed softly and pulled his hair down his ponytail and looked back down to his silent companion.

"This will definitely be interesting" Riku smiled.

Koori nodded, "Yeah it will be, but on the bright side I'll be here for you more often. Sounds like things have been a bit crazy for you."

"You have no idea" Riku replied.

"We can talk about that later" Koori reassured him, "For as long as you need to."

"Thanks" Riku pulled her closer.

Koori nodded and followed him back to his place, she was happy to be reunited with a friend. When they finally arrived Sora and Roxas were already outside goofing off by battling one another with their keyblades. Roxas constantly taunting Sora by saying his were better since he had two, which surprisingly got under Sora's skin.

"Get used to it Sora, we're going to be here for awhile" Roxas smiled as they finished their battle.

Sora nodded, even though he was agitated he was actually happy. Deep down he hoped that maybe someone on the islands would adopt the trio from Twilight Town. He personally wouldn't have minded calling Roxas his brother, he had a feeling that they could easily torment Riku together.

"Kid's time for dinner!" Sadie called.

-End-


	4. Chapter 4

Promises

A/N: I do not own Sora, Riku and company. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Morning slowly came to Destiny Islands wrapping the islands in a warm blanket of soft oranges, yellows, and reds. A small ray of light slide through the window in Riku's room awaking the teen from his sleep, and to his surprise Koori had fallen asleep at his side. Smiling faintly he tried to move carefully as to not wake her up. It was Saturday morning, it meant they could sleep in if they wanted, or get up and enjoy the peace and quiet before Sora awoke. Liking the second option better the silver haired teen got up and went downstairs thankful for the peace and quiet. He had barely gotten any sleep since it had been plagued by nightmares. Shaking his head he sighed softly and rummaged around the fridge looking for something to call breakfast.

"Riku…" a gentle voice called.

Turning around he noticed that Koori had apparently gotten up as he left, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep anymore. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine" she responded and looked around, "to be honest I was worried about you.."

Before he could even ask she placed a finger to her lips meaning to be quiet. Nodding in understanding the two ate in silence before deciding to go out for a walk around the main island. Koori smiled as the warm breeze rushed past her, she was already liking the islands more than she first thought. Riku seemed happy that she was just there in general, and almost as if by instinct had taken her hand in his and led the way. Before when they were searching for Roxas it was because she had a horrible sense of direction, but why was he doing it now?

"They were bad last night weren't they?" Koori asked out of the blue.

Riku was shocked at how accurate she was, "How could you tell?"

"You looked in pain all night…I couldn't take it anymore so stayed up most of the night holding you just so you'd find some peace" the girl admitted looking away slightly.

"All night? K-Koori I didn't mean for-"

"It's fine" she reassured him smiling, "I know you haven't been sleeping well it shows in your eyes. Besides, I told you we'd eventually talk about it, and I'm one to never go back on my promises you know?"

"That is true" Riku sighed softly and stopped.

"Riku?" Koori looked at him slightly puzzled.

The silver haired teen looked around carefully, "Let's keep going. I think we're being watched, or I'm just paranoid"

"Could be a mix of both" the girl responded and pulled him along to the beach.

The silver haired teen nodded, "Yeah you're probably right…"

The two stood at the beach in silence for a few moments until Riku finally felt comfortable enough to open up, "I'm scared… What if I really do turn out like him? What if everyone is in danger because of me?"

"What if we are? We're not afraid of the darkness, just wary of what it can do. It won't deter me or Sora I can promise you that much" Koori responded sitting along water's edge, "After all, it's you the one who fought against the darkness and won. No matter what it hasn't eclipsed your heart like it would do to others."

Riku was at a loss of words, but she did have a point. No matter how many times he fought with Ansem, against the darkness in his own heart he had always managed to come out on top. Even after using the darkness to aid Sora for a while it never corrupted him as it would with others. Part of him started to wonder if it was because of his actual father. Shaking his head he sat down next to the silent girl and watched as she placed her fingertips on the water and ice form.

"You never did tell me how you can do that" Riku watched intently.

Koori smiled bitterly, "Remember what I told you about my home world? Many of us were strong magic users, and if you could wield a keyblade you were even more valued. My aunt did, thankfully she was able to escape and make friends. I barely remember her, Dyme told me she was nice though."

"And how are you handling losing him?" Riku responded.

The girl looked down and sighed sadly, "Do you know how hard it is for me to not snap at Sora because of it? How hard it is for me to keep all the anger and rage in check. Yeah sure it was his nobody but that was still him!"

Riku sensing that she was starting to become distressed pulled her into a hug. He knew that the loss of Demyx had weighed on Koori a great deal, he had "died" right before her. Realizing she had calmed down he got up and summoned the Way to Dawn, "Come on then. Take that anger out on me right here right now."

The redhead looked reluctant, "Riku, why?"

"We made a promise remember? That if either one of us started to lose our way or lean towards the darkness we'd pull each other out." Riku responded.

Koori smiled and got up lifting her hand as her keyblade started to form. Riku watched intently as water swirled around her hand and started to form the basic structure of the keyblade, as soon she touched the water it froze into a solid form. It had resemblances to the sitar that Demyx had used as his weapon, and the keychain attached to it was the nobody symbol. Riku was still curious on what its name was, but didn't want to press too far in fear of truly enraging the edgy redhead.

"Winter Nocturne" she responded readying the keyblade, "You thought my ice abilities were cold before, this ups the game entirely."

Riku smiled softly, "Then let's just see if those attacks are as cold as you say."

The two got into their battle stances and soon started to parry blows from one another. Riku managed to dodge a few blows and cast out a dark firaga at the girl, but to his surprise she had countered with a blizaga spell. Seeing a new fire burning in her eyes he started to attack relentlessly noticing that all of her anger was finally coming out. Anger that she held for Sora, anger that he hoped he could take away and ease her own pain. Koori couldn't even think as she swung her keyblade, anger was the ruling force of her body at the time. She no longer saw her silver haired companion, but instead the brunette that had taken her brother away from her. Her sight was gone far enough that she never saw the blow that Riku was about to land, bringing her out of her enraged trance. Falling to the ground and gripping at her chest she looked up, not in anger but almost thanks.

"Better?" Riku asked offering his hand to help her up.

Koori nodded, "Y-Yeah thanks, I don't know what happened. I guess the darkness still lingers in me, or maybe I just didn't grieve when I should have."

"Probably the later" Riku assured her.

The two looked at each other and seemed to find a small amount of peace in the others company. Dismissing their keyblades the two noticed that the sun had already risen high enough in the sky to signal late morning. Taking the hint the two started their way back to the house, though for once silence did not consume their walk. Instead the chatting about the memories they had of Castle Oblivion, the "joys" of working for Diz, and about the islands that always seemed so bright and warm. Upon walking up to the house they were greeted by Roxas and Sora.

"And where have you two been?!" the two asked in unison.

"Uhhhh" Riku and Koori thought for a moment.

They weren't quite sure how to explain what had happened on the beach earlier in the morning.

-end-


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontations

A/N: I do not own Sora and company they belong to Disney and Square Enix. Enjoy everyone!

"Does it matter where we went?" Koori asked casually at the glaring Sora and Roxas.

The two younger boys scowled at the girl and then softened their features, "No, it was just odd you two weren't here."

"We went out for fresh air is all" Riku responded and pushed the boys aside and walked back into the house.

Sora turned his attention to the now silent Koori, "He's not okay is he?"

"Far from it Sora, far from it" Koori sighed sadly, "He's afraid that in the end we're all going to leave him. It doesn't matter what I tell him he's scared deep down."

"Riku…" Sora sighed sadly, "I'll go talk to him! After all…soon he'll be my brother.."

Roxas sighed and grabbed Sora by his hood, "Sora think about it…. If you go in there now and upset him things could get bad. Just give it a little bit of time before you go rushing in there."

Sora looked down defeated but nodded in understanding and followed Roxas back inside of the house. Koori thought for a moment and then turned on her heel and decided to head towards Kairi's house to see her and Namine. As much as she enjoyed spending time around the guys, a little bit of girl time never hurt either. Feeling the wind play with her hair she turned around and looked at the only curtained window on the second story of the house. Feeling her heart ache she continued towards Kairi and Namine's in hopes of finding some comfort.

Meanwhile Riku moved the curtain back from his window enough to notice that Koori was leaving. Sighing softly he returned to his desk and started to search around for a pen or something to write with. Part of him hoped that if he started to write down about the nightmares, maybe they would stop for the time being. Pulling out a notebook he started to focus on everything he had seen, mostly everything he was starting to fear. With a shaking hand he started writing down the most recent waves of nightmares involving Xehanort and his multiple clones.

'Riku' a voice called deep from within his heart.

Riku felt his blood run cold, "Go away"

'Don't you want answers though? Answers to what your fate shall become?' the voice responded again.

"I have nothing more to say to you" the teen responded coldy.

'You may not, but I have much more to say to you. Embrace the darkness, after all it is a gift from your dear father' the voice taunted.

Riku suddenly clutched his chest as he felt an immense pain starting to course through his whole body. Slowly he could feel the darkness trying to seep its way through his body. Trembling he started to reach for the door hoping that Sora was close by. Before he could even reach the handle he felt a hand grab his and pull it away from the doorknob. Looking up he was greeted by the yellow eyes of Xehanort's Heartless. Feeling despair starting to crawl up his body he felt his eyes start to get heavy. Before despair could claim him something latched onto Xehanort and bit fiercely. Riku watched in awe as a shadow emerged and attacked the heartless with no remorse. Taking the chance he quickly rushed out the door and leaned against the wall trembling.

"Riku!" Sora quickly rushed to his side, "What's wrong?"

"X-Xehanort…" Riku shakily responded, "H-He's after me…. I..I almost got lost to him, but a heartless…saved me?"

Roxas looked at the shaken teen wide eyed, "A heartless?"

"A shadow" Riku responded, "It was a shadow, but why would it help me..?"

Sora thought for a moment, "Maybe someone's trying to protect you…Let's go see the girls maybe Namine would know something."

Roxas nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Come on Riku you'll be safe with us."

The silver haired teen nodded and followed the burnette and blonde back out into the warm Saturday afternoon. He was at a loss on why a heartless would even try and protect him, and none the less attempt to fight against another when it knew it wouldn't be able to win. Holding his head he followed the two younger keyblade wielders to Kairi's home. It was a small well kept house that Kairi shared with her grandmother and now Namine as well. The three boys found the girls sitting out in the backyard talking about something. Namine was sitting in a garden chair drawing something that she kept hidden from the other two. Kairi sat to the left of her and seemed to be deeply engaged in a conversation with Koori. The third however was resting under the shade of the only tree in the backyard, and looked as troubled as her male counterpart.

"Oh hey guys" Kairi turned and looked at them, "What's wrong?"

Roxas was the first to speak, "Namine is there anything that would cause a heartless to protect someone?"

"A heartless to protect someone?" Namine looked puzzled, "I haven't really heard of them doing that before, in fact it's unheard of."

"Oh" Sora looked down defeated, "Well that's not very helpful at all"

"Why do you ask?" Namine looked up from her drawing intrigued.

Riku looked down, "One ended up saving me."

The girls looked in awe at the revelation the teen shared, even Koori seemed to looked surprised. Riku noticing the look in her eyes sat down in front of her, there was just something in her eyes that pointed to she may know something.

"Well?" He asked her.

The girl looked away almost guilty, "Ever since I can remember I've always had two heartless following me around. A shadow with a collar on it with a music note, and an off colored wyvern. All I remember is that my brother had somehow called them forth, I guess in an effort to protect me. I figured after the whole Xemnas mess they would have disappeared."

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Sora looked almost hurt, "We are you're friends right?"

The girl nodded, "I'm sorry…"

"Your brother used them to protect you, right?" Namine smiled gently, "That must mean that you're using them to protect Riku now."

The entire group grew silent as they thought about it. Riku seemed to be lost in thought, but if it were true then he would have felt a sense of relief. Perhaps the two heartless were now there to protect him from Xehanort until they could find a way to rid themselves of him once and for all. Feeling a faint smile start to form he pulled the still guilt ridden girl into a hug, something that wasn't like him at all. Sora just watched in awe and then turned to Kairi and Namine, feeling his cheeks warm up slightly. Roxas taking notice nudged the now almost red Sora towards the two girls, though he pushed a little too hard. Everyone watched as Sora and fallen on top of Namine, and their lips touch one another.

"Way to go Roxas" Koori snickered at the now flustered blonde.

Roxas turned and looked at her, "Shut up!"

Kairi smiled and clasped her hands together, "How sweet!"

Sora and Namine pulled apart both beat red and looking away from one another sheepishly. Kairi still smiling helped pull them both up and hugged them both, "About time you two!"

"I t-thought you liked Sora" Namine seemed flustered.

Kari smiled softly and clasped their hands together, "I do, but more like a brother. That kind of love is the strongest there is."

"Kari…" Sora smiled faintly.

"Alright hate to break up the love fest…" Roxas looked down, "But don't we have other things we need to take care of?"

Riku nodded getting up, "If Xehanort is trying to make a comeback then we have to be ready."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but the rest of the day was spent hanging around the beach and enjoying the sun. Koori and Riku watched intently from the papou tree as Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi chased one another around the beach. The day had started out rough, but towards the end of it things were ending on a better note for everyone.

-End-


End file.
